Human
Hailing from Kor-Nama, Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. They have widely varying tastes, morals, and customs in the many different lands where they have settled. When they settle, though, they stay: they build cities to last for the ages, and great kingdoms that can persist for long centuries. An individual human might have a relatively short life span, but a human nation or culture preserves traditions with origins far beyond the reach of any single human's memory. They live fully in the present-making them well suited to the adventuring life-but also plan for the future, striving to leave a lasting legacy. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay alert to changing political and social dynamics. Unknown origins The only thing known about the creation of humans is the location of their creation. humans can trace their origins all the way back to the lands of Kor-Nama. Humans are thought to be related to monkeys or other primates in the same way the Kela are related to sharks. The most prevalent theory to the creation of humans suggests that they were uplifted by an unknown god into their current form 6000 years ago at the beginning of the first era. Determined Boatmen Humans are widely regarded as the best shipwrights and sailors among all the races. Boats have been around since long before any human can remember. Their homelands of Kor-Nama and the Megalian Sea proved a barrier to their expansion, and like any barrier, humans found a way to conquer it. Most human settlements are built near water, either on the coasts or near a river, their biggest cities are often found on sea cliffs or converging rivers. Even the most unintelligent oaf among humans will know how to swim and to operate a boat, only on the furthest reaches of their civilization will this not be true. Lasting Institutions Where a single elf or dwarf might take on the responsibility of guarding a special location or a powerful secret, humans found sacred orders and institutions for such purposes. While dwarf clans and halfling elders pass on the ancient traditions to each new generation, human temples, governments, libraries, and codes of law fix their traditions in the bedrock of history. Humans dream of immortality, but (except for those few who seek undeath or divine ascension to escape death’s clutches) they achieve it by ensuring that they will be remembered when they are gone. Although some humans can be xenophobic, in general their societies are inclusive. Human lands welcome large numbers of nonhumans compared to the proportion of humans who live in nonhuman lands. Exemplars of Ambition Humans who seek adventure are the most daring and ambitious members of a daring and ambitious race. They seek to earn glory in the eyes of their fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. More than other people, humans champion causes rather than territories or groups. Ethnic Groups Due to their ability to adapt to almost any environment, humans are among the most diverse races. humans are thought to have an almost countless number of ethnic groups, cultures, nations, and beliefs. Though they are more diverse than most common races there are a number of major ethnic groups that humans fall into: * Namirian * Kasian * Vesperian Traits Ability Score Increase Your ability scores each increase by 1.Category:Races